Stand Here With Me
by Siriusfan82
Summary: Life is finally starting to settle down for Kat and her friends in Seattle when the arrival of a young run away sparks off events that lead to a struggle of Survival for two different groups. Can the two groups work together or will they both go down in t


Stand Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own any of these characters except Kat O'Reily, and her best friend, Blah Blah Woof Woof.  
  
Theme Song: by Creed  
Stand Here with Me, by Creed  
You always reached out to me and  
  
helped me believe  
  
All those memories we share  
  
I will cherish every one of them  
  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
  
And you showed me  
  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
  
You're a melody  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
Just when fear blinded me  
  
you taught me to dream  
  
I'll give you everything I am  
  
and still fall short of  
  
What you've done for me  
  
In this life that I live  
  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
  
You're my daily dose of reality  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
On and on we sing  
  
On and  
On we sing this song  
  
'Cause you stand here with me Summary: Life is finally starting to settle down for Kat and her friends in Seattle when the arrival of a young run away sparks off events that lead to a struggle of Survival for two different groups. Can the two groups work together or will they both go down in the flames of hatred and fear. (ya I know the summary sucks) Prologue  
  
Robin came too blinking the dusts from the collapse out of her eyes. Looking around she noticed that she had somehow been thrown from the building during the explosion miraculously surviving. [Amon!] she thought getting up as fast as she could she begin searching for her lost partner. She was about to call out to him when she saw Solomon agents walking around in the distance; behind them she saw the rest of her friends from STNJ minus Amon standing by some ambulances. Weighing the dangers of staying behind to look for her partner and the chances of being seen by some one other then one of her co-workers the young craft user ran further into the woods away from the searchers. [If Amon's alive,] she thought, [No! NOT if! He's alive! He wouldn't die like that!] the young girl reprimanded herself in her head.  
  
After about an hour of walking the young craft user found a road and was able to hitch a ride. She quietly snuck into Nigira's Law Office and got the money she had earned while working for the STNJ and then for Nigira and one of the fake passports he kept to help witches escape from the hunters. [Hopefully it will be enough] she thought, [I need to get out of Japan.]  
  
"Excuse I will like to purchase a ticket for the next flight to America," a young blond girl asked the clerk at the ticket counter. The clerk looked over the girl's passport and sold her the ticket, "The flight leaves in about twenty minutes from Gate 10" he told her hand over the ticket. "Thank you" she replied softly.  
  
Over the noise of the airport "Flight 108 Tokyo to Seattle, Now boarding" was heard.  
  
Amon came to slowly seeing white above him. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital room, on the bed next to him lay Sakaki. "About time you woke up" Nigira commented walking into the room. "Robin?" Amon asked. "No sign of her," his brother replied. [She can't be] he thought. "Though I did noticed that one of my passports along with some of the stuff from her apartment is missing," Nigira told him, "The little bird is probably just laying low for a while till this whole thing blows over." Amon didn't say anything, [She took a passport. She most be trying to get out of Japan.] he thought [Hopefully she won't try to contact any of us. She's got a head start she could lose Solomon's agents.] "So how did you manage to get out of the building on time?" igira asked. Once more Amon ignored his older brother to think to himself. The last thing he remember was grabbing Robin to try to shield her from some falling debris and then a flash of light before waking for a short time in the woods outside of the factory too tired to move. For a moment he thought he heard some one searching in the bushes nearby but then it was quiet for a few seconds before the sound of some one moving away. [Robin] could that have been her looking for him? He had passed out again a second later and that was all he remembered before waking up here. [My powers] he thought [They must of awaken with my need to save Robin] he thought. He could feel the power in him. [I've become what I hate.] he thought, [No that's not true. If Robin can handle her powers without becoming a witch, then so can I. I wouldn't let her give up, I won't give up.] "I don't know," he finally answered Nigira finally noticing him watching him closely.  
  
Amon and Sakaki were let out of the hospital a week later. Micheal, Dojima, and Miho had been released a couple of days before with minor injuries. "Any news?" Sakaki asked as he walked into the office. "None yet" Micheal replied disheartened. Sinc the fall of the factory the young hacker had been searching the net for any sign the Robin had somehow survived the collapse. "That could be a good thing" Miho tried to comfort the young man, "If you can't find her then Solomon agents most likely won't be able to find her." She didn't add what everyone else was thinking, that it could also mean that the young craft user didn't make it out of the building before it caved in. Just then Amon walked into the room summoning them with one of his dark looks into the conference room. "Headquarters has decided that we don't meet the requirements to be able to handle STNJ so we are being transferred to a base in America," he told the assembled hunters. Everyone sat there in shock staring at the dark hunter for a couple of minutes. Miho was the first one to find her voice, "Where in America are we being transferred to?" the young empath asked. "Seattle."  
  
A.N. The gang from Seattle will come in, in the next chapter. All of these people where from Witch Hunter Robin. Here's a little summary of what Witch Hunter Robin is about for those of you who don't know it. In a world where witches abuse their supernatural powers, a special team is tasked with hunting this new threat to society. This organization is known as the STN and comprises of several highly skilled craft users and experts in covert operations. But their most powerful craft user is a young woman named Robin. Her mysterious gift to summon deadly flames will determine the fates of her colleagues and lead her into a dark world of mystique and witchcraft. 


End file.
